Same Old, Same Old
by Hush Now-Hold That Thought
Summary: Giles is sick of the daily grind...until he gets a phone call.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em, I'm just borrowing. Rating: R, except for one NC-17-ish scene Distribution: fanfiction.net, adultfanfiction.net, anywhere else, ask me. dementisvenustas@yahoo.com Feedback: PLEASE!! Summary: Giles is sick of the daily grind...until he gets a phone call. Pairing: Ethan/Giles This is a one shot fic.  
  
Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose, took his glasses off, polished them. Same old, same old. Always the same routine, always the same books, the same office, the same library. Come home, same house, same carpet, same couch, same scotch, same glass, same bloody bed. Go to work again, same snotty, disrespectful kids, same stuffy tweed, same disasters, same apocalypses. Hell, even the Scoobies were getting old to him, same meetings, same talks about the freaky vampire Buffy had dusted on the way home the night before, same dumb jokes Xander told, same irked feeling at how Willow didn't know what for what, and should stay away from magick--for her own good.  
  
He walked, just in his boxers, --which was something new--, to the kitchen, got a glass, then went back out and poured a glass of scotch. Yeah, that was still the same. It was almost Christmas, but it didn't feel like it, no egg nog, no chestnuts, no Ethan to curl up next to by the fire like they used to do when winter came 'round. Wait...Ethan? He had just thought about Ethan. Huh, 'course he did. Giles missed him. Ethan didn't treat Giles like a stuffy old man. The phone rang, and he picked it up, expecting Buffy, or another Scooby, "Hello?"  
  
"Ripper, long time. How's tricks?"  
  
Despite himself, Giles smiled, "Ethan, I was just thinking about you. Everything's same old, same old. Feeling more like Rupert than Ripper these days."  
  
"So you're not sore about my little trick on Halloween?"  
  
"Not really, you were just being...well, just being you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan's rich laughter came from the other line, "Yeah, guess you know me better than anyone else, Ripper, know how evil I can be."  
  
Giles could imagine the smirk on Ethan's face, "I miss you, Ethan." Wait? Had he just said that?  
  
"Really? Well, I didn't imagine this, I expected some long speech from you, Rupert. Full of that usual stutter."  
  
"What can I say, Ethan? You bring out the Ripper in me, and that usually rids me of that awful stutter."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Come to London."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come to London, Ripper, for Christmas. I know you have the week off. Spend it with me."  
  
"But, Buffy--"  
  
"Buffy and the rest of those snot-nosed kids can sod off. All they ever do is take advantage of you. Come and spend Christmas with me."  
  
Giles was shocked by that. Took advantage of him? Well...now that he was actually thinking about it, he knew that they did. He was just the stuffy old Watcher, the 'book guy', the walking encyclopedia. He wasn't sore at them, they were kids of this generation after all--no respect, "Alright. I will, got nothing else to do. The Scoobies'll be fine."  
  
"Damn right they will. You coming tomorrow?"  
  
"No, school tomorrow, it's Friday. I'll come Saturday. See you then."  
  
"See you."  
  
-Click.-  
  
Giles let out a little sigh, and excitement tumbled around his insides. A week with Ethan meant good booze, orgies, and just plain fun. He hadn't had a good party since he was a teenager, and felt like it was about time. He was no old man, just looked it. Giles ran a hand along his stomach, still in shape as it had been in adolescence, he had training with Buffy to thank for that. Hell, he was still in fine shape, all because he had a Slayer on his hands, it's just that all those layers of tweed usually hid his muscle. He downed his scotch, and wandered into the bathroom, there he rifled through the cabinet, and found what he wanted: his contacts. He had gotten them last year, but decided not to wear them, figured that they weren't for him. But he put them in now, and left his glasses in the cabinet. "There's the old Ripper again," he muttered to himself as he looked in the mirror. Then he took the contacts out, and set them in their place, to wait for morning. He grabbed his glasses again, and walked out. Giles walked into his bedroom, the digital clock read 11:30, he didn't know it was so late. He sank into bed, and fell blissfully into sleep.  
  
The buzzer went off at 6:30, and he reached over and shut it off, then sat up. He stood, and stretched with a yawn, and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. With a snap of his fingers, the clap on lights came on, he was bloody glad that he had those put in. He walked over to his closet, and fumbled through, finding what he looked for: some black suit pants, and a black t-shirt, then searched further, and found the jacket to the suit. He thought the suit with the plain black shirt was pretty damn sexy. Then he went into the bathroom, took a shower, and put his contacts in. He slipped on some clean boxers, and pulled his outfit on. The shirt was tight, and actually showed off his six pack, better than that damn tweed. He grabbed his jacket from the hook on the bathroom door, and went out into the living room. Giles got on his hands and knees, and looked under the couch for his shoes, he thought that was where he last saw them. Aha, there they were. He pulled them out, and put them on, then he put his jacket on, grabbed his briefcase, and headed for his car.  
  
The Scoobies gave him an odd look as he walked into the library, and he saw Buffy nudge Willow, and whisper something in her ear, Willow nodded.  
  
"Willow," Buffy whispered and nudged her side, "is that Giles without tweed?" Her friend only nodded, and Giles smirked at them.  
  
"Never heard of Casual Friday?" Giles said briskly, and sipped at the coffee he had gotten in the Teacher's Lounge.  
  
"Can you actually see us?" Xander asked, and waved his hands in the air.  
  
"Am I squinting?" Giles let another smile crawl across his lips, Buffy figured it out first.  
  
"Contacts! Oh my God, Giles got contacts!"  
  
"Cool." Oz said from his side of Willow, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yes, quite," Giles said, still smiling. He sat on the table. Buffy noticed his six pack, and stared for a second, Giles' grin got wider when he noticed.  
  
"Giles, did you happen to eat some leftover band candy?" Buffy said, and looked into his eyes.  
  
He laughed, "No, no I didn't. Just got sick of same old, same old." He still wore a secretive smile, in truth, Ethan's call had made him go Ripper, but he wasn't going to tell them that.  
  
"Where's his stutter?" Xander asked, his eyes still wide from when Giles had first entered.  
  
"My friends, I give you Ripper." Willow piped up, and smiled at Giles, and it finally donned on them. Yeah, Giles was definitely feeling more like Ripper than Rupert.  
  
"Well, yes. But not completely. I'm not going to start acting rash and immature if that's what you all are thinking."  
  
"Good," Oz said, "'Cause that's our job."  
  
The bell rang, and they left for classes, "See ya, Giles," Xander called on his way out.  
  
"Bye...Ripper!" Buffy said in a fit of giggles as she walked out with Willow.  
  
In the hallway, Willow stopped Buffy, "What's funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Just happy for him, he's been needing something like this. Also, I'm laughing 'cause I kinda find him sexier this way." She blushed faintly, and they went to their first class, Oz going to his.  
  
"Me too. Never thought I'd say that..."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Giles, or now, Ripper, which was now more appropriate; mulled through some books in the library, not actually thinking about work, but thinking about Ethan...and London. It was going to be smashing, they'd probably drink the nights away, that or screw the nights away, but it didn't matter, it was going to be fun.  
  
The bell for ninth period rang, and the Scoobies had a study hall, so they went to the library, naturally. "'Sup, Giles?" Xander said as he walked in and set his stuff on the table.  
  
"The ceiling." Giles popped his head around the corner of a bookshelf, "Study hall?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and put up her fists, "C'mon, Ripper, I wanna train!"  
  
"On a Friday afternoon? Well, that's something new. You're usually going on about what you're going to do on Saturday, or at the Bronze tonight."  
  
In truth, Buffy just wanted to see him sweat in that tight shirt..."Well, we haven't trained in a while, so I thought, ya know, just some sparring?"  
  
"Alright." Giles walked to the balcony of the upper floor, and jumped over it, landing impressively with his right fist on the floor, knowing that she'd rush him. And she did. He blocked her attack with his left arm, and grabbed her ankle with his right hand, causing her to stumble so he could stand. She got her balance, and aimed another punch at him, but he caught it in his fist, pushed it back, and landed a punch in her shoulder.  
  
"Smooth, Ripper, very smooth." She wondered why he hadn't showed this strength before...perhaps he had been holding back. Buffy caught him in a headlock, but he put his arms around her waist, tickled her just right, and she released her headlock, and he managed to flip her on to the floor. He stood over her, and she looked up into his glistening face, "No tickling! Cheater!" She pouted, and he laughed and helped her stand. Sweat dampened his shirt, and she smiled, admiring his chest for but a moment before punching his shoulder playfully, "That was good, Giles. Have you been holding back in our previous sessions?" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"No, just overly excited today."  
  
Oz intwined his hand with Willows, and nuzzled her cheek. Xander leaned closer on the table, "Excited about what?"  
  
Giles couldn't tell them about Ethan..."Going to London. Got some friends I haven't seen in a while. Thought I'd drop by for Christmas."  
  
Buffy immediately pouted, "You mean you're not staying?"  
  
"Not this year. I'll be back for New Year's, I promise."  
  
"Will you send a card?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles let out a chuckle, "I'll send a card. And I'm not leaving until tomorrow. You could all come over for dinner tonight, if you want to."  
  
"If it gets me out of patrolling, I'm in," Buffy stated with a grin.  
  
"Pizza?" Xander said suggestively.  
  
"Pizza." Giles smiled at them.  
  
"I'm in then," Xander settled back into his chair.  
  
"We're in," Willow said, and smiled at Oz.  
  
The bell rang, and they left for home. The jaunt in Giles' step hadn't lessened throughout the day, and it didn't do so as he walked to his car, and drove home. He ordered the pizza, and set to packing. The Scoobies arrived, and they ate. Afterwards, they played cards, talked about past demons, --same old, same old--, and Willow had brought over a movie called 'Dogma' for them to watch. Turns out, it was hilarious, and they all ended up laughing so hard it brought tears to their eyes. Then nine o' clock rolled around, and the kids had to leave. There were hugs from Giles to all of them, saying goodbye, see you in a week, have a good Christmas. Finally...tomorrow wasn't going to be just another Saturday. Ripper had had enough 'same old, same old'.  
  
The London airport was bustling, and Giles looked around for Ethan. He didn't have to look far, though, because Ethan held up a large sign stating, "RIPPER" on it, in red letters. Giles made his way through the crowd to his friend, and Ethan chucked the sign into the trash can next to him. Ethan was wearing a black shirt, that had a picture of a cartoon kitten on it, with a joint in its mouth, and a potleaf on its muscle shirt, next to the kitten, it said, 'Mello Kitty', and a pair of blue jeans. "Ethan, you look like a bloody American."  
  
"I find the shirt hilarious."  
  
"It's sort of funny, but it makes you look like you're trying too hard to be a kid."  
  
"What, no hug?"  
  
Giles smiled, dropped his bags to the floor, and hugged Ethan. It had been so long. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too, Ripper." Ethan slipped his tongue along Giles' ear, and chuckled softly.  
  
"Don't do that, you know what it does to me." Giles felt his cock stir in his jeans, 'Watcher's Journals! Think of the Watcher's Journals!' He thought, and it worked, as it usually did.  
  
Ethan pointedly did it again, and pulled away, "I know perfectly well what it does to you."  
  
Giles smirked, "Thought you wanted to get drunk?"  
  
"Good point," Ethan shouldered one of Giles' bags, and Giles shouldered the other, and they walked outside, "Car's over here." Ethan started off for it.  
  
"You have a car?"  
  
"Funny what a little mind control magick can do to a person. Got myself a well paying job, too. Thing is, I don't really have to work, even got a promotion yesterday." Ethan grinned, and unlocked the car with the button on his keys. It was a fast looking sports car, jet black and shiny. They threw Giles' bags into the trunk, and hopped in.  
  
"That's dangerous, Ethan."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he only smirked, and turned the cd player on. It played The Beatles.  
  
"Picture yourself in boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies," Giles sang, Ethan singing with him. They looked at each other, and laughed, "Ethan, is this promising of what we're going to do later?" Giles asked, remembering nights long ago when they had gotten high listening to this very song.  
  
"If you mean getting high, then, yeah most likely. And yes to everything else that you're thinking. Need to welcome Ripper back with some fantastic sex, now don't I?"  
  
"Amen."  
  
Ethan's grin widened, and he parked the car, "We're here."  
  
They got out of the car, and Giles was pretty impressed, "You got yourself a house."  
  
"Yeah, need to have a base for my evil operations," he grabbed Giles' bags out of the trunk, and handed Giles one, and they walked into the house. Giles' bags were thrown on the couch, and Ethan attacked Giles with a passionate kiss. Giles gave back all that was given, and their tongues danced, re-mapping forgotten territory, "Bloody hell, I needed that. I've missed you, missed your taste, your smell. Plan on being so tired tonight, after we're done, that you won't be able to move."  
  
Giles chuckled, and kissed Ethan's cheek, "Oh, you'll be the tired one, old friend."  
  
Ethan laughed, and ran a finger over Giles' chest softly, "Let's go get drunk. It's been too long."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Giles cried at a passing stranger, causing Ethan and him both to break out in a fit of laughter. They were totally smashed, "You know what, over the past few years, even before I got assigned to Buffy, you were making my life a living hell. What was up with that, old man?"  
  
Ethan poked Giles' side, "I'm not that old. I...I was sore at you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You left me, Ripper. Left me for that bloody Slayer. I missed you. It hurt, and for a while life was a blur, just hours seeping into days, days into weeks, weeks into months. The fun was gone. No more drunken nights of sex, no more conjuring up some new demon to find a better high than our latest bag of Chronic..."  
  
"I...I grew up, Ethan. I had a responsibility, and it was time for a little maturity. I'm a Watcher, I was needed. You could use some responsibility, too. But that would make you boring...on second thought, stay away from responsibility. Anyway...what matters is that I'm here now. For a whole week. And I'll come back in February." Giles put his arm around Ethan's shoulder, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Ripper, I think we're having a Twilight Trance."  
  
"I believe so, Ethan," a Twilight Trance was the point in which they were so drunk, that everything seemed to make sense. They didn't even slur in their drunkeness. It usually lasted a good hour or two. They'd been calling it a Twilight Trance since they were young. Ethan roughly pushed his companion against the door of his house, kissing him savagely while unlocking the door and pushing it open; he conjured a fireball with a thought, and heaved it at the candles, guiding it with his mind so it lit them, then the fireball lit the logs in the fireplace, and went out with a small 'pop'. Giles ran his hands up under Ethan's shirt and purred approvingly, "Missed this...missed it so much. You haven't lost your figure, love."  
  
"Neither have you, it seems, Ripper." Ethan trailed his hands over Giles' chest...not letting the Watcher have skin to skin contact just yet. He let his fingers linger at the bottom of Giles' sweater for an agonizing moment before pulling it off with Rupert's help, then he traced his fingers gently across his companion's skin, tracing his muscles, playing with his wiry chest hair, and leaning down to lap gently at his nipples.  
  
"Mmmm, Ethan..." Giles breathed, happily suprised that Ethan was taking it slow...something he rarely did. Ethan was see, want, take...and take he did. But not tonight...this was special. This was sweet reunion, too many years had the men been apart. Years of pain that had created gulfs of sorrow between them. Sorrow that needn't be. Ethan may be a tad quick tempered, and a little dangerous, but he understood the Watcher completely, as Giles understood him. Plus, Ethan knew Giles inside and out, knew every touch, every caress that would have Ripper screaming his name, "Bloody hell," Giles muttered as Ethan dropped to his knees, and began to open his jeans with his teeth.  
  
"Ripper, you're not wearing any knickers, you naughty boy, you." Ethan lapped at the head of Giles' cock, eliciting a loud moan from him, "Christ I missed your taste..."  
  
"Had to be ready for any time, any place," Giles said huskily, remembering all the times they'd done this in deserted alleys, pub bathrooms, theatres, elevators, anywhere and everywhere. Did it in a park once, middle of the day, almost got caught. Giles let out a small chuckle at the memory.  
  
"What's funny, love?"  
  
"Remember that time, at the park?"  
  
"Oh yes, one of our best times in public. I've still got the bite marks to prove it." Ethan stood, running his hands along Giles' length as he did so. He slipped his own shirt off, and Giles saw the scar gleam in the candle light, faded with time. He remembered that day so well, remembered how he couldn't fight the urge to scream Ethan's name, so he bit his shoulder instead, and reveled at the zings of coppery pleasure that his lover's blood sent through him. Giles leant in and kissed the scar.  
  
"You'll have more of these by the end of the week."  
  
"That better be a promise."  
  
"Oh, believe me, it is." Giles caught Ethan's lips in a deep, slow kiss, and when it broke, Giles looked into his eyes.  
  
That stare touched Ethan to his soul, and he felt his stiffening cock jump, there was an undeniable lust in those deep hazel eyes, "You're so beautiful, Ripper. And without those glasses, your eyes veritably light up..."  
  
Giles blushed deeply, he'd been called many things, but beautiful wasn't one of them. Giles kissed Ethan's neck, and shoulders, trailing little kisses and nips all across his torso, until he was on his knees; then he unzipped Ethan's jeans, and Ethan stepped out of them. Giles smiled wickedly up at his partner, and licked the underside of his cock, quickly making his way to the head, and lapping in slow circles. Giles' skilled tongue sent Ethan into spirals of ecstasy, "Ripper..." he moaned, running his fingers through Giles' hair, "'bout to come..."  
  
Giles let out a playful growl, and sucked harder on the head of Ethan's cock, pumped with one hand, and played with his balls with the other. "Rupert!" Ethan cried, his seed spilling down Giles' throat and into his belly.  
  
"You're beautiful, too, Ethan." Giles said softly, and stood, kissing Ethan, who got excited again just because he could taste himself in the Watcher's mouth.  
  
"Thought you wanted to get high?"  
  
Giles lapped at his neck, "Not tonight...tonight's too special. I just want to smoke brand Ethan tonight," he bit down softly on the worried skin of Ethan's neck.  
  
"Christ, Ripper, you know how to push my buttons."  
  
"Mmm, known for years. As I recall, you know how to push mine, too," he said with a small groan as Ethan lapped at Giles' ear.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ripper...I...need...to...feel...you," his last four words were punctuated by slow, sweet kisses.  
  
Giles smirked, and got on the floor, pulling Ethan with him. Ethan's hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a small bottle of lube, then pushed their clothes away from them, "You've had that with you all night?"  
  
"Yeah, like you said, 'had to be ready for any time, any place.'"  
  
They chuckled, and then Ethan took control. He kissed Giles with bruising force, and flipped him on to his back, Giles smiled to himself, and got up on his hands and knees. Ethan looked at Giles, loving to see him like this, "Effulgent," he said softly, then noticed scars on Giles' back, "Bloody hell, Ripper, what happened? I mean, I remember some of these scars, but not all of them." Ethan traced them with his tongue and fingers. There weren't many, about six apart from the one's he had put there himself.  
  
Giles moaned softly under Ethan's tongue, "Mmmm...feels good..."  
  
Ethan was still concerned, and he stopped, and grabbed Giles' chin, forcing him to look into his eyes, "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, but to shorten it, let's just say I was tortured by Buffy's lover gone evil."  
  
Ethan let go of Rupert's chin, and went back to tracing the scars, "Angelus...hope you killed him." Ethan flipped the top off the lube, and got his companion ready, then thrust in, fast and hard.  
  
"Ethan!" Giles cried out as wave after wave of pleasure hit him, it had been so long since they'd done this. The room was filled with cries of their names and pleasure, and the heady scent of arousal, and sweat. When Ethan was at the apex, he reached around and curled his fingers around Giles' cock, and pumped hard and fast, and they came together, collapsing on to the hard wood floor.  
  
It went on like that for a week. Alcohol, sex, pot. They exchanged gifts on Christmas, Ethan getting a new wallet, Giles a new sweatshirt. And then the last day came, and they stood in the airport.  
  
"Goodbye, old friend. I promise I'll visit again." Giles said into Ethan's ear as they hugged.  
  
"Bye Rupert. Look forward to our next romp."  
  
"So do I," said Giles, laughing softly, "it'll be in February, that's when I get my next vacation."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Be seeing you," Giles kissed Ethan's cheek, and got on the plane. Giles finally felt peace, knowing that life was never going to be same old, same old again, and that Ripper was staying surfaced for good. No more stuffy librarian. No more 'book guy.' He slept as the plane headed back to California, and he dreamt of Ethan.  
  
~Finis 


	2. Notice

All of my stories shall be continued on adultfanfiction.net  
  
My profile is here: find all my stories there. 


End file.
